


Просто не отпускай меня (как будто я могу)

by passionario



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WHY NOT i thought, i just wanna Chuck as a girl, idk why Chuck is a girl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Её зовут Шарлиз, но на самом деле Чарли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в далёком сентябре на день рождения котика Кёш :33

Мокрые волосы тяжело облепляли ее плечи и спину, змеились по коже, и было что-то невероятно трогательное в том, как челка закручивалась кольцами на лбу. Чарли мылась буднично, то и дело зло откидывая волосы за спину, тёрла себя мочалкой и шипела проклятья сквозь зубы, когда нечаянно дёргала за пряди.  
След от удара на щеке покраснел и опух; когда Шарлиз - Чарли - повернулась, несмотря на покрасневшую под горячей водой кожу, на её ягодицах ярко выделялись следы от ударов. Райли не было стыдно, за своё отвратительное поведение Чарли вполне заслужила эти несколько ударов; другое дело, что он явно не рассчитал силу.  
Раньше, много веков назад, за подобную дерзость - и рыжие волосы - Шарлиз объявили бы ведьмой, забили плетьми или отправили на костёр.  
У неё была тяжёлая полная грудь, больше, чем мог представить себе Райли, больше, чем хотела бы сама Чарли - она вообще её не хотела, её бесило женское тело, будь её воля, она вообще пошла и отрезала её к чертям, но для операции и восстановления нужно было то время, которого у них не было.  
Шарлиз носила спортивное бельё, утягивающее и удерживающее всё, что только можно, но даже так её бесило.  
Её бесил взгляд Райли, то, как он смотрел на неё - не как тупые похотливые мужики смотрят на голых баб, а с лёгкой озадаченностью, недоумением.  
\- Ты что, действительно в конец отупел на стройке? - раздражённо проворчала Шарлиз. Райли смотрел ей прямо в глаза, не опуская взгляд ниже - и это бесило тоже.  
Его тяжёлый взгляд смущал, провоцировал, он был непонятный. Обычно на неё смотрели или с завистью, или с пренебрежением, все видели в ней дочь своего отца, дочь своей матери, не замечая её саму.  
Райли её видел; он смотрел ей в глаза, словно спрашивал что-то, и Чарли кивнула, не понимая, на что соглашается.  
Она согласилась с тем, что Райли скинул одежду. Чарли не была такой же честной девочкой, как и Райли, она осмотрела его всего, ощупала взглядом, и дала сама себе мысленно по морде за то торжество, которое испытала, увидев его полувставший член.  
А потом он шагнул к ней, прижал к стене и поцеловал.   
Райли целовался хорошо; Чарли не было особо с чем сравнивать, она пару раз переспала с однокурсником в Академии. Он так и не узнал, что был у неё первым, и это было просто отлично, но Райли был совсем другим. Возможно, дело было в том, что Райли не был суетливым подростком, хотя себя сама Чарли внезапно ощутила сопливой девчонкой. Она не чувствовала себя так со смерти матери. Это было жалкое ощущение, но под руками Райли ей было неуютно - потому что его руки знали, что делали, они прикасались к ней без малейшего стеснения, без суеты, и Чарли терялась в этих прикосновениях, в тех чувствах, которые они в ней будили.  
С придурком Гарри было совсем не так.  
Когда рука Райли скользнула ей на живот, Чарли сдавленно зашипела и впилась в его плечи ногтями.  
\- Что?  
\- У меня месячные, ты, идиот, - простонала Шарлиз. Несчатной, она чувствовала себя глубоко несчастной, и ещё это чудовищное ощущение неловкости - неправильности, - от этого признания. В школе на уроках биологии им долбили в головы, что в грёбаных месячных нет ничего постыдного. Что это вообще хорошо. Вы можете рожать детей, говорили им. Никаких детей Чарли не хотела - зачем дети, если у них тут война за выживание. До пятнадцати она была абсолютно счастлива, что у неё ничего нет, а потом прокляла всё на свете, когда началось.  
Райли мягко ко кругу гладил её живот, легко, и мерзкое тянущее чувство отпускало, она разжала руки. На плечах Райли остались яркие следы от её ногтей, и это приносило странное удовлетворение.  
\- Ты часто трахал девушек в таком состоянии? - злость взялась на ровном месте, тогда, когда она совсем расслабилась. Злость и зависть, непонятная ревность, они в один миг затопили Шарлиз, и ей захотелось вывернуться из-под рук Райли, ударить его, свернуться в углу и зареветь. Как же дерьмово было быть бабой.  
\- Сестре вечно было больно. Если так гладить - отпускало. Грелка тоже помогала, но человеческое тепло приятнее, - губы Райли скользнули по её щеке. - И нет.  
\- Что "нет"? - сердито спросила Чарли.  
\- Ответ на твой вопрос. Я не спал с девушками, когда у тех были месячные, - у Райли был серьёзный голос, спокойный, который не вязался с происходящим. Так, мелькнула мысль, ведут себя дрессировщики.  
С живота руки Райли скользнули на грудь, и сейчас Чарли была совсем не против того, что она у неё есть. То, что делал Райли, превращало её ноги в ватные, превращало её в тупую бабу, которая была готова стелиться к его ногам.   
Чарли всегда была смелой девочкой; в пятнадцать лет она залезла в егеря, чтобы убивать долбанных кайдзю. В двадцать один она раздвинула ноги перед Райли Беккетом и попросила себя трахнуть.  
\- Если ты спросишь, уверена я или нет, то я нахрен тебя кастрирую, - Чарли дышала тяжело и часто, её грудь поднималась в такт дыханию. Райли вновь огладил её живот, а второй рукой обнял за талию. Она не была хрупкой, маленькой - все эти слова принадлежали Мако, но в руках Райли Чарли почувствовала себя совсем беззащитной.  
\- Обними меня за шею, - попросил он, и Чарли послушалась, впилась пальцами в его плечи.   
Она почувствовала секундное замешательство, когда Райли подхватил её под колено, задрал ногу вверх, потому что в её мире почти не осталось точек опоры; лопатками и затылком Чарли чувствовала холодный кафель плитки, балансируя на одной ноге, но Райли держал её. Его член прижимался к её животу, а потом Райли сделал неуловимое движение, и Чарли задохнулась, закусила губу, чтобы не застонать, когда он одним плавным движением вошёл в неё и начал двигаться, не дав толком привыкнуть, но она была ему благодарна за это, сильные эмоции пьянили.  
Это было совсем не так, как в Академии, с Гарри, который был таким же неопытным идиотом, как и она, у которого член был меньше, и которым он не умел пользоваться.   
Это было невероятно. Внутри Чарли пульсировала боль, оплетённая жгучим удовольствием, эти два чувства смешивались и подхлёстывали. Райли двигался идеально, у него был идеальный член, он идеально им пользовался. Они целовались, просто потому, что ей понравилось целоваться с Райли, потому что для Чарли это было отличной уловкой, чтобы не кричать от наслаждения - чтобы не быть слабой.  
То, что она чувствовала, занимаясь сексом с Гарри, было стыдно называть оргазмом после того, что с ней сделал Райли.   
Чарли выгнулась в его руках, закричала, когда он кончал в неё.   
Жуткая тишина навалилась на неё, Чарли запрокинула голову, ловя губами тёплые капли воды, пытаясь прийти в себя, но рядом был Райли, он снова мягко гладил её по животу, просто водил кончиками пальцев по кругу, вытягивая неприятное тянущее ощущение. Внутри неё была пустота, которую хотелось заполнить вновь, пустота, которой раньше Чарли в себе не ощущала.  
По внутренней стороне её бёдер текла сперма, смешавшаяся с кровью, и Райли взял мочалку и начал аккуратно мыть её.  
\- Хорошо, что во время этих блядских месячных нельзя залететь, - ухмыльнулась Чарли, опуская взгляд. Член Райли тоже был в крови, ей хотелось обхватить его пальцами (просто чтобы почувствовать), стереть её, но вся смелость вдруг закончилась. - Было бы неловко.   
\- Думаю, мне будет неловко перед твоим отцом сразу после следующего сражения, - хмыкнул в ответ Райли и мягко поцеловал её в щёку.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Небольшие абзацы, которые привели к предыдущей главе %) Написаны до неё соответственно.  
> Не несут смысловой нагрузки. Просто потому, что я могу.

У нее были темно-рыжие волосы, жесткие на вид, они тяжело падали ей на плечи, и девушка то и дело сердито отбрасывала их за спину.   
Это первое, что бросилось в глаза Райли, волосы, слишком красивые для военной базы, распущенные по плечам, растрепанные, и дикий, наглый взгляд.  
Шарлиз. Имя ей не шло, оно было слишком элегантным, оно могло бы пойти Мако, не будь Мако японкой. Чарли, она сказала, что ее зовут Чарли, и это имя, скорее мужское, шло дочери Герка Хенсена куда больше.   
Шарлиз Хенсен была похожа на глупого молодого щенка, она скалила зубы, лаяла, но не могла обидеть, и Райли было ее жаль; еще он был согласен с Герком - иногда ее здорово хотелось выпороть и заставить вымыть рот с мылом. 

*

Бой с Мако был похож на плавный ручей, тихий и спокойный, где Райли мог предсказать повороты, следил за устьем и поддавался ему, шел следом, потому что ему хотелось идти.  
Шарлиз - Чарли - была взбалмошной, непредсказуемой и уследить за ней было никак невозможно. Райли вообще не думал, что она бросится на него; она смотрела угрюмо и враждебно, когда он скрутил ее под конец, перекинул через колено и стегнул по заднице сложеным полотенцем, как ремнем.   
\- Извинись, - повторил он.   
\- Пошел ты, - прошипела Чарли и сплюнула на пол. Покрасневшая, с рассеченной щекой, она тяжело дышала и была удивительно красива.   
Это, подумал Райли, адреналин. Чарли смотрела волчонком, а за его спиной перебирал лапами котенок по имени Мако. Женщины, подумал Райли, делают все хуже. Сложнее. Как хорошо было с Йенси. Зачем он полез в это опять.

*

Без тяжелой форменной куртки, без толстого свитера, босая, Шарлиз была на удивление трогательной. А потом она увидела Райли и снова оскалилась.   
Мако выглядела как девочка-подросток, но вела себя как взрослый человек.  
Шарлиз вела себя как подросток и выглядела как женщина. Это, подумал Райли, было совсем не то, что он хотел знать.   
Ее темно-рыжие волосы были заплетены в косу, а челка, мокрая от пота, липла ко лбу. Шарлиз выглядела усталой, злой и готовой броситься в любой момент.   
\- Чего приперся, старик?  
\- Это общественное место, - невозмутимо бросил Райли, стянул свитер и бросил его на скамейку. Шарлиз замерла, напряглась - как напрягается хищник перед броском. Лисица, мелькнула мысль, лисы тоже относятся к семейству псовых.   
Она отошла к скамейке, не сводя с него взгляда, и просидела так все время, пока Райли тренировался, а потом молча встала и ушла.   
Райли, кажется, не понимал женщин. Сражаться с кайдзю было куда проще.


End file.
